Guerras Aracnídeas – CAPÍTULO III
by Maethril
Summary: Próximo de finalmente reencontrar Mary Jane, Peter se depara com o maior obstáculo de sua vida, e ele será capaz de tudo para tê-la de volta.


**Título:** Guerras Aracnídeas – CAPÍTULO III

**Capítulo I:** O Obelisco Negro

**Sinopse: **Próximo de finalmente reencontrar Mary Jane, Peter se depara com o maior obstáculo de sua vida, e ele será capaz de tudo para tê-la de volta.

**Sinopse estendida:** Até onde Peter Parker seria capaz de ir para encontrar Mary Jane Watson? A resposta sempre esteve clara para ele. O problema é que Peter não faz ideia dos perigos que terá de enfrentar durante o caminho que o guiará até ela... muito menos que o maior desses perigos é ele mesmo.

**N/A: **Antes de prosseguir, eu gostaria de esclarecer que esta fic não é somente minha, mas sim um trabalho conjunto com **The Lancaster**. Na verdade, a premissa dessa história partiu da cabeça mirabolante dele; portanto, a maior parte do crédito vai pra ele.

Também em nota de esclarecimento, a fanfic a baseada no desenho noventista do herói aracnídeo e inicia logo após o último episódio. Estamos nos esforçando para escrever de modo que não seja necessário se lembrar de tudo o que aconteceu na série para compreender o que estiver acontecendo na história.

Sem mais delongas (se é que já não espantei metade dos nossos possíveis leitores), espero que gostem e todo feedback será muito bem vindo.

* * *

><p><strong>Anteriormente:<strong> Durante um embate com seu arqui-inimigo, o Duende Verde, Peter viu Mary Jane ser sugada por um dos portais dimensionais do vilão e desaparecer sem vestígios. Após buscas malsucedidas, Mary Jane apareceu na porta de Peter, aparentemente por um milagre. Mas havia algo fora do lugar. No fim, e, para o total desespero de Peter, aquela Mary Jane, com a qual ele havia feito votos matrimoniais, não era a verdadeira MJ. Agora Peter precisa se engajar em uma busca perigosa para encontrar a mulher que ama, mesmo que isso signifique a perda de todo o resto... até mesmo de sua sanidade.

**xXxXx**

"_Existe um poder em mim que resiste e se torna minha fatalidade de vida. _

_Ainda que fosse a vida que ocupasse meu interior,_

_esta esterilidade de espírito. Eu seria o sepulcro de minha alma,_

_uma vez que deixei de justificar para mim mesmo _

_meus atos... o último sintoma do mal..."_

**xXxXx**

E assim, Madame Teia completou seu discurso: "Vai ser uma jornada longa e dura, Peter" pareceu então evitar olhar nos olhos de Peter antes de prosseguir "com perigos ainda maiores" sua voz se tornou tão sombria, que suas palavras saíram frias e ameaçadoras.

Peter sentiu um arrepio doloroso subir pela espinha. "Como assim? Do que está falando, Madame Teia?" questionou ele, apreensivo, confuso.

Era difícil aceitar que depois de todo o sofrimento ao qual teve de enfrentar nas últimas semanas, seria agora obrigado a entrar por um caminho do qual talvez não houvesse como retornar.

Foi difícil para Peter encontrar as palavras, mas, por fim: "Achei que o..." era, acima de tudo, estranho para ele dizer isso, mas continuou, afastando o gosto estranho na boca "achei que o meu _eu_ _Carnificina_ fosse a maior ameaça que eu teria que enfrentar" completou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas em sinal de dúvida.

A bruxa entrelaçou os dedos, pensativa, baixou a cabeça, e amargamente respondeu: "Não Peter, infelizmente a ameaça que enfrentará para salvar Mary Jane será imensamente maior do que todas as outras que enfrentou até agora... somadas. E por uma razão: você irá enfrentar seu _Paragon_, e ele, de longe, possui a maior capacidade de combate, inteligência e força de vontade do que todas as suas versões alternativas" ela fez então uma pausa sombria. "Incluindo você mesmo."

Não seria preciso olhar por debaixo da máscara do Homem-Aranha para notar como as feições do seu rosto endureceram de repente. Ele não soube o que sentir. Como a mulher esperava motivá-lo com aquele tipo de discurso? Saber da existência de Peter Parkers de realidades alternativas já não era perturbador o suficiente?

Num impulso, o aracnídeo virou o rosto para Madame Teia, talvez para dizer algo do tipo que o faria se arrepender no fim, mas que causava um prazer enorme no momento. Ao invés disso, Peter se viu sem reação ao perceber que a face de Madame Teia era de preocupação. Ela já não parecia tão assustadora sentada em seu trono.

Peter nunca presenciara algo assim. Madame Teia não portara um semblante semelhante a este nem mesmo quando havia lhe revelado a respeito da existência de seu clone insano tomado pelo poder simbionte de Carnificina. Peter estremeceu. Como poderia haver um perigo maior que este?

Mesmo relutante, ele prosseguiu com o interrogatório. Precisava de todas as informações possíveis a respeito do mundo no qual estava prestes a entrar.

"Desculpe, Peter" prosseguiu a feiticeira. "Mas é melhor que você fique ciente do risco que está correndo ao pisar nesta Manhattan..." a bruxa temporal, com um breve gesto de mão, abriu um espelho místico à sua frente, e ali mostrou brevemente a Manhattan do mundo ao qual Peter Parker adentraria para, finalmente, poder encontrar a real Mary Jane, razão de toda a sua campanha épica pelos reinos obscuros de outras realidades alternativas.

No espelho, céus cinzentos, e então uma Manhattan consumida pelo medo surgiu diante dos olhos atentos do aracnídeo.

O Homem Aranha se assustou ao ver uma cidade tão grande, uma metrópole tão cheia de vida, ser substituída por ruas vazias e tristes. Então um sinal estridente soou e Peter pôde ver as ruas sendo rapidamente esvaziadas. Ainda havia luz do sol. Restaram ainda alguns veículos, e algumas pessoas continuavam a transitar pelas ruas, entretanto em uma razão bem menor do que se esperava de uma metrópole daquela magnitude. Fazia a cidade parecer fantasma.

Peter se esforçava, nesse meio tempo, para se lembrar de que aquela Nova York não era a sua. Mais fácil dizer que fazer.

Contudo, o que parecia mais perturbador para o Aranha era que, mesmo com a aparência mórbida, a cidade tinha um estranho "cheiro" de paz. Em nenhum momento puderam ser ouvidas sirenes de polícia ou perseguições a criminosos e assaltantes ou qualquer outro sinal de crime.

Aquela visão lhe rendeu um arrepio na espinha; ele nem sequer piscava. Tal cenário parecia bizarro demais para ser real. E, por mais que seu coração aceitasse a suposta paz como reconfortante, sua mente e intuição aracnídea lhe diziam que era tudo estranho demais.

"Não vejo nada de errado, ou perigoso, Madame Teia..." sua voz vacilou por um instante "na verdade parece bem normal e seguro..." ele completou, tentando acalmar a si mesmo, como se quisesse negar os pressentimentos negativos que começara a sentir "seguro até demais..." terminou, estreitando a vista quase sem perceber.

Madame Teia interpelou: "No que está pensando, Peter? Do que está desconfiando?" perguntou, em tom notório de que estava testando o herói.

Ele respondeu, de forma direta e precisa: "Parece que tudo aqui é artificial demais. É impossível que uma paz desse nível tenha sido alcançada por meios convencionais" apontou o indicador para a imagem no espelho. "Aquelas pessoas parecem estar com medo. Medo de fazer algo errado e atrair a atenção de algo maior..." ele parou, mal conseguindo respirar "Oh meu Deus, o que eu fiz nesta realidade?"

No momento em que a pergunta deixou seus lábios, o foco de sua visão se voltou para uma figura imponente, majestosa, e ao mesmo tempo terrível, no topo de um prédio, como se fosse um grande maestro em meio àquela sinfonia macabra na qual Manhattan havia se tornado.

Os olhos de Madame Teia observavam Peter atentamente enquanto ele contemplava a figura cujos olhos pareciam poder captar tudo o que se passava na cidade.

E de fato, podiam.

No topo de um dos maiores prédios de Manhattan, estava o maior algoz que o herói aracnídeo iria enfrentar.

O Homem Aranha Negro.

E lá estava ele coberto por sua armadura ébano simbiôntica, e um semblante impassível de tirania e terror. A visão daquele ser monólito fez com que Peter sentisse um arrepio de mau agouro subir pela espinha.

Perigoso. Muito perigoso. Era a única palavra na qual ele podia pensar naquele instante para descrever a criatura. Sabia que a última coisa que queria era ser alvo da caça de um ser tão aterrorizante, que o fez sentir um terror avassalador apenas contemplando-o, através de um espelho d'água.

Peter mal podia acreditar que, na verdade, se tratava de si mesmo, apenas em outro contexto. Ele sabia, porém se recusava a acreditar. Não saberia dizer se a origem do medo petrificante que sentia era de fato o terror que aquele monstro transmitia, ou se era de saber que ele poderia se tornar tão assustador e terrível quanto esse. Peter começou a suar frio.

Madame Teia, achando que já mostrara o suficiente, fez o espelho desaparecer num gesto ainda mais sutil que o anterior.

Peter foi trazido de volta à realidade forçosamente, ainda se sentindo aturdido, achando que seria incapaz de tirar aquela imagem da cabeça. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que aquela figura lhe perseguiria nos sonhos.

Exigiu esforço, mas Peter buscou ferozmente o foco de sua missão. E foi só o sorriso de Mary Jane surgir nos seus pensamentos – e dominá-los, como sempre acontecia – que as dúvidas se esvaíram da sua mente como fumaça.

Todas as dúvidas, medos e hesitações escoaram, em um instante. Já havia ido longe demais por ela, e não era agora que iria desistir. Peter não permitiria que ela fosse arrancada de seus braços... não por uma segunda vez.

Ele respirou fundo. "Estou pronto, Madame Teia. Nunca estive tão pronto" disse, com toda a convicção, e certeza sólida como rocha.

A feiticeira sorriu com a atitude do herói, e, por fim, concluiu: "Que bom, Peter... vejo que todos os desafios que enfrentou bravamente até aqui o fizeram amadurecer. Você está pronto. Mas antes de ir, irei lhe contar a história de seu _eu_ deste mundo" _e você verá que tem mais em comum com ele do que pode imaginar... _ela completou em pensamento, incapaz de dizer em voz alta, julgando ser cedo demais.

**Continua...**

**xXxXx**


End file.
